In the last decade intensive pharmacological research concerning benzazepines has taken place. The pharmacological properties of benzazepines depend to a large extent on the substituents. Various substituted benzazepines exhibiting neuroleptic, anti-aggressive, anti-Parkinson and vascular effects are known.
In European Patent No. 0 200 455 (Novo Industri A/S) 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines having a heterocyclic or an ortho-fused heterocyclic ring system in the 5-position are described. These compounds are claimed to have antipsychotic and antidepressive effects.